


Singing songs that Nobody wrote

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is from Forest, by twenty one pilots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing songs that Nobody wrote

     Here's the thing. We're all afraid, we all get terrified, and feel like you can't speak because you're afraid. And that's life. We're all battling fear, the only difference is how we react, the fears themselves. Malachi wasn't one of the ones that could stand up and smile instead of cry, stop shaking and face things. He was the one that curled up into himself and tuned his thoughts out, and didn't speak because others words were easier, made him think less. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't because someone might hear, and that just confused him more, because wasn't that the point of screaming?

     If someone comes along and takes your hand and says "Scream. I'll scream with you." You don't let go. And if they drop you, and you're lying there broken, you can stay down. Or you can stand up and scream because you can.

     One day you won't have to hide behind your mask, because someone will come and try and lift your mask. You can push their hand away, or you can let them lift it, and trace their fingers over your scars.

     You have a choice for how to face your fear, no matter what it feels like. 

      So when Elliot came and took Malachi's hand and screamed with him, Malachi didn't let go, because he was alive, because he wanted to be listened to. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. *shrugs*


End file.
